The McCall Pack - Random Stories
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: A random collection of stories of the McCall pack in Scott and Melissa's house
1. Laundry and Sheets

One of the conditions of living in the McCall house was doing laundry. Scot had been doing his own since he was 14. Isaac did his own since he moved in. The twins didn't even have to be asked they just did it anyway. Mike did his own as well, they had even brought the washer and dryer from his parents house as the ones they used to have were old and the others were almost brand new.

Despite everyone doing their own and having a day to do there laundry Melissa every now and then when she had a day off would help them out. Anything in there laundry hampers was fair game.

Scott usually had some of everything as did Mike, the room they shared sometimes looked like a hurricane had swept through it, Melissa didn't care as most of the time it was clean.

Isaac's room on the other was always neat and tidy. They had found out he kept it that way because his dad use to punish him if there was even just a sock on the floor. Isaac slowly got to the point where he realised it was ok to leave something out of place, mainly because he would see the sate of Scott's room and Melissa would do nothing more than yell at him to clean it up.

The twins room showed their personalities big time one side was always neat and tidy the other sometimes looked like a hurricane went through it. Melissa got to know that Ethan was the one who liked order; Aiden on the other hand either didn't care or just liked to annoy his brother. Like most things they shared a Laundry hamper, when Melissa did help them out with their Laundry she would leave it on the king bed they shared. The bed had originally been assigned to them by Deucalion in an effort to play some sort of joke on them. The twins really didn't care as by that point they were used to sleeping with each other.

Every now and then when she worked late Melissa would come in and check on her boys before going to bed, she would sometimes see Aiden with his arms wrapped around his brother Ethan. Everyone in the house knew that Ethan sometimes had nightmares about things from their past. There were also the odd night when she would find them the opposite way and Ethan was comforting Aiden. She had asked them about that when she had observed it once or twice. The two of them said sometimes it was because Ethan had a nightmare and didn't want to wake Aiden up or there were the rare times when Aiden would have one and Ethan would be there for him.

Another thing she noticed about the twins Aiden never wore anything blue other then jeans, and Ethan would never were anything red. The only exceptions were if they wore band t shirts but those were mostly black anyways. Socks with them were a different story she learned quickly that they just kept them all in one drawer and shared them.

Melissa had gotten used to finding shirts with random blood stains on them she just gave up asking as most of the time it was either someone getting too rough during a sparring session or some other supernatural thing they were dealing with. She decided to stay out of it unless someone end up hurt either in the ER or Deaton's. Oddly she had come to except that a veterinarian was at times looking after her boys.

Another thing that was in the wash was sheets Scott, Mike and Isaac each had a couple of sets of them the twins had a few sets that they liked to mix and match the colour. They had a blue set, a red set, a black set and a white set. Melissa noticed that the red pillowcases always ended up on Aiden's side of the bed and never on Ethan's side, he seemed to rather have a mismatched set them have a red one.


	2. Washing the bikes

One Saturday when Stiles came over he saw Scott, Aiden, and Ethan in the front driveway of Scott's house washing there bikes.

Ethan inadvertently sprayed Aiden with cold water from the hose and hadn't realised it before he ducked down to polish some of the chrome work on his bike. Aiden had gotten mad at that and saw Scott with the hose and threw a sponge at him in the face with it. Scott yelled at him "what was that for?"

Aiden then said "you squirted me with water."

Scott was about to say something when Ethan spoke up and said "it might have been me. Sorry bro."

Scott then picked up a sponge and threw it at Ethan. Aiden was laughing at it when Ethan turned to him and said "what's so funny bro.?" And then threw the sponge at him.

Aiden then grabbed the bucket and threw it at the two of them Scott ducked and garbed the hose and sprayed both of the twins with it.

Just as the twins looked like they were going to merge and form twinzilla in broad daylight Melissa came out of the house and said to them "boys what have I said about supernatural fighting."

The twins looked down and said "not where people can see in broad daylight."

Melissa then said "exactly I don't want to have to explain to the neighbors about how one twin stepped into another and attacked someone else."

They nodded and said "we kind of got carried away."

Aiden then said "Eth we should clean this stuff up."

The three of them Scott, Ethan and Aiden the cleaned up the mess they had made with their small spat they had just had. Once they were done they finished polishing the chrome on their bikes well Scott put his dirt bike back in the garage.

The twins often liked to teases Scott about riding a dirt bike instead of a sport bike like theirs. They were proud of their bikes just as Scott was of his, even when they teased him about it he still smiled at them as it was a bike he had always wanted and nothing would change it.


	3. Online gaming

One night when Scott was out with Allison, Mike was at the Hale's, Aiden was out with Lydia, and Danny was spending some time with Jackson, and Isaac was out with Cora, one of the werewolves in the McCall pack was alone in the house as even Melissa was working the late shift.

Ethan actually found himself alone in the house, and was ok with it as it gave him the opportunity to do something he didn't like to do with the rest of the pack around and that was to play World of Warcraft. His charter of choice was a Dwarf Worrier he had christened Thorin Oakenshield, after one of his favorite Hobbit charters. Well he was playing he hadn't realised that his microphone on his headset was on and he growled as he was being beaten by an AI charter. Another charter that had come to help him typed in the chat window "what's with the growling?"

Ethan then realised he had his mic on and said "sorry I sometimes do that when I'm concentrating and get frustrated about something, and I forgot I had my mic on. "

The other person typed back "you're voice sounds familiar do I know you?"

Ethan typed back "depends on who you are."

The other person typed "do you know someone called Stiles."

Ethan then said "Stiles?", and laughed well saying "I'm one of the 5 wolves at Scott's house so you have 5 guesses."

Stiles then turned on his mic and said "well I defiantly know you're not Scott because he's not into World of Warcraft. I'm guessing one of the twins."

Ethan growled and said "yeah but which one of us?"

Stiles then said "I have trouble telling you apart still especially if it's just your voice. Can you give me a hint?"

Ethan thought for a moment and said "no it's more fun for me if you just guess."

Stiles then said "come on at least one clue?"

Ethan then said ok "my name has an E and an A in it."

Stiles replied "seriously that's no help, unless the order you gave them in means anything."

Ethan replied "maybe."

Stiles then said "ok oddly I don't think this is Aiden's thing so I'm guessing you're Ethan then."

Ethan replied "yup, see that wasn't so hard."

The two of them then spent the next few hours helping each other on various quests in the game. After that day every now and then the two of them would text each other and have some fun playing online.


End file.
